phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Django Brown
Hey, where did "Brown" come from? --SuperFlash101 14:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::In Lawn Gnome Part of Terror he is surfing and the speaker says "And there's Django Brown (something I don't understand)" And then Buford jumps right at him. Watch the episode if you want proof. -Audun 17:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Home Location I'm taking out the part about the Django living in Maple street because there is no proof about him living there. For anything about this go to my talk page (User talk:Perryfan001) or ask it in this discussion page. Perryfan001 :Can't we assume that he lives on Maple Street? Though it is not shown, He seems to live nearby since he was having breakfast at the Flynn-Fletcher House( Jerk de Soleil), and You would usually go to another person's house to do the said action only if you live nearby—ard11230 01:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's just as much a possibility that Django lives a block over on a parallel street, or could even live on a street that intersects Maple Street. In both cases, Django would live within walking distance, but not specifically on Maple Street. ::Another possibility is that the boys had a sleep-over, and Beppo Brown drove his son over to their house. — RRabbit42 02:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::So what do we put? Near the Flynn-Fletcher Home?—Ardi 05:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Could be, but you know there is no actual proof of he living near the Flynn-Fletcher home. How about this, since I already know you can't watch new episodes in Disney XD, I'll tell you if there is anything about this. Matter of fact, it appears I might have something that supports your fact. The TV Guide Line says neighborhood kids helping and he might be part of the neighbor hood. What do you think? -Perryfan 18:50, April 7,2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I just download them so I am a bit late but still updated. I have watched Chez Platypus and Don't even blink, and I don't understand your last sentence What are you saying?—Ardi 00:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::What I wanted to say was that it might be used to support the fact and keep it going until we find out of Django's real place. Perryfan 21:30, 7 April, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Where did you get/find the TV guideline? I want to check it out myself.—Ardi 04:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Well, I have satellite of Dish Network and it includes the TV Guideline in it. Unless you have Dish Network, look at the left of the screen and it will say TV Guide. Don't worry, if you really want this information, you can also go to the Official US website of Phineas and Ferb and look at the episodes.(Appears at the main page of the wiki.) Go to complete schedule and search Phineas and Ferb. -Perryfan 9 April ,2009 (UTC) ::::::::: About your first post in this conversation, I checked it out and it didn't say " The boys enlist Maple street children" it said "The boys enlist the neighborhood children" so I think it should be , "In Phineas and Ferb's Neighborhood"—Ardi 00:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC). ::::::::::What I mean, is that it is only a small piece of proof that Django might be living in or near Maple street. Anyway that was my bad because I didn't tell you exactly what I wanted to tell you. -Perryfan 19:38, 10 April, 2009(UTC) :::TV Guide summaries are not approved resources. Information must come from the episode itself or a clarification from Dan Povenmire in the (Correspondence). Therefore, no matter what the TV Guide says, it cannot be used in the main body of the article, only as a background note. —Topher 03:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::: So should we leave that part empty or do you have a better idea?—Ardi 03:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that we should wait until we get some better source, i.e. the episodes or Dan. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::: So this conversation is postponed until we get an official source?—Ardi 03:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Wait, Django is Australian? Did I miss something here? The info on his page says he's Australian, yet he's born in America. Is there any evidence for this? :I'll change it back. — RRabbit42 (talk) 06:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Cameo How come my edit on Cameo was undid? The user did not put in the edit summary why it was undid. According to , this describes the type of came o most. The information could be outdated because it wasn't updated since March. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 10:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Django appears in the audience on Doof Daily Dirt 600th episode (not really). Would this count as an appearance?--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 02:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC) What a Croc! Django apparently makes a small cameo in the episode. The rear of his head is seen outside the museum. Can anyone upload an image of it? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC) What if he and Irving met? Possibly they argue about who gets to be with Phineas and Ferb. What about you? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:17, November 26, 2013 (UTC)